Memory Fade
by Rathian Empress
Summary: Glitch's brain removal starts causing problems and Cain & others work to save him.
1. Drugs

**Author's Note:** So just thought I'd take a break from the Avengers for a bit. By the way for anyone who read Loki's Pain, the sequel is called Loki's Resentment. Or if you haven't read it yet, then read it. No pressure though.

* * *

Glitch sighed as he rolled over. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get to sleep. 'The bed is too soft.' he concluded. He knew that once, he had slept on this very bed years earlier, but he had been a different person then. Ambrose. Now he was Glitch.

He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I'll just go get a snack or something." he told himself. Taking his time, hoping that perhaps there would be someone else awake that he might be able to talk to, he made his way to the kitchen. To his surprise, he found Cain already there, idly munching on a fairly large bowl of grapes.

"Hello Wyatt." he said. The Tin Man turned, a grape halfway to his mouth. "Hey headcase." he said. Glitch frowned at the greeting. Sure he knew he was a headcase, but...well that didn't mean he wanted to be reminded of how he became that way every time someone greeted him.

"So, I guess you couldn't sleep either?" he asked. Glitch shrugged. "The bed is too soft." he said simply. The corner of Cain's mouth twitched, the closest Glitch had ever seen him come to actually smiling.

"Same here." he replied, popping another grape into his mouth. He watched as the other went to the pantry, looking around in it. Cain tried as hard as he could as Glitch pulled out a sack of apples. Sometimes Glitch could be downright amusing doing te simplest things.

Glitch picked out an apple, put the rest back and then bit into his favorite fruit. "You remember when we had to jump off that waterfall?" he asked. Cain nodded. "And when we were attacked at that castle and after you were down I dragged you to safety?" he said. Cain looked at him.

"No. I don't remember that." he said, frowning. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what had happened after Zero had shot him in Finaqua.

"You don't?" Glitch asked, eyes wide in an impossibly innocent expression. "No, not really. I was unconscious. Remember?" he asked. Glitch nodded. "Oh, right."

Just then DG walked in. "Hey. What are you two doing up so early?" she asked. "Early? Last I checked it was still the middle of the night." Cain said. "Well apparently you haven't been paying attention. It's like 6 am. How long have you been in here anyway?" she asked. "Midnight." Cain answered.

DG turned to Glitch expectantly. "Uh...I guess two." he said. She shook her head. "You two have been in here all this tim?" she asked. They nodded. "What have you two been talking about?" she asked. "We were reminiscing." Glitch said, tossing the apple core.

"About what?" she asked. "Our adventures. You know." DG grinned. "You know, that was fun wasn't it?" she said. "Not when I got hit in the head with a wrench." Glitch grumbled.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:** So apparently, Tin Man isn't as popular as I thought it would be. I guess there aren't many people here who are like me which is good because I'm weird and by the way I am proud to be weird. It's awesome. *inviting voice* -Join us. So much more exciting than normal people. We listen to Marilyn Manson and Ozzy Osborne and Slipknot. We like dark places and despise being considered normal.-I'm joking of course. But I seriously love Marilyn Manson. So for my was 4 now 7 readers, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Hey Raw." DG greeted the seer. He smiled and nodded. "DG OK today?" he asked. She nodded. "What are you doing?" she asked peering at the concoction he was making. "Tin Man and Glitch no sleep well. So I make something to help." he said happily.

She smiled. "That's so nice of you Raw. Maybe you could make one for Askadelia too. I want she doesn't really need it to sleep, but it would be nice if I could have a quiet moment to myself once in a while." she said.

Raw smiled. "Perhaps she tell you important things. Or perhaps want someone to talk to. Who better than her sister she think." he asked. DG nodded. "Now that I think about it, I suppose you're right." she said, leaving him to mix his potion.

* * *

Raw delivered a potion to Glitch first. He wasn't really sure how the Tin Man would react to it even though he was just trying to help. Cain really didn't believe in potions and would probably feel as though it was an insult to his supreme masculinity.

"Thank you Raw!" Glitch said happily when he received the potion. "You are just so..." he trailed off as he struggled to think if a word. Then he looked up again. ""Thankyou Raw! You are just so..." Raw nodded and left quickly, seeing where this was going.

* * *

Cain looked at the brew, skeptical. "You sure this is gonna help?" he asked. Raw nodded. "It help you sleep very good." he said. Cain nodded and drained the potion. It didn't taste very good and he choked a bit as he forced it down. Then, after Raw left he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

Hours later, Cain awoke. His stomach growled loudly and he sat up going down to the kitchens for food. He paused when he saw everyone sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Hey Cain. You're finally up I see." DG said smiling. He nodded and sat down, digging in to the plate of food set before him. "What time is it anyway? It looks like dinner time." he said. DG nodded. 'It is." she said. Cain's eyes widened. "You mean I slept a whole day away?" he asked. DG shrugged.

"You were tired and the potion that Raw gave you put you right out. We couldn't wake you for anything." she said. Cain groaned. "I cannot believe I slept a whole day away." he said shaking his head. DG smiled. "Actually it was about a day and a half." she said. She giggled at the look on his face.

"You know what, I'm going to see if Glitch is up yet. If he is, he's bound to be as hungry as you are." she said, skipping up the stairs. Cain just didn't see how she could be so happy all the time.

A few minutes later, she returned alone with a worried look on her face. She pulled Raw to his feet and gestured for him to follow her. Then within the hour, the entire castle was buzzing with activity, rushing up and down the stairs. Cain stood, wondering what was going on. But every time he asked someone to fill him in, they rushed past him without a word. Finally, he caught DG by the arm and pulled her into a corner.

"DG? What's going on?" he asked. She shook her head. "Glitch is...I don't know. I guess sick and we don't know what's wrong. Raw said he thought it might be life threatening."


End file.
